


the last of these scars

by lizard_jizz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Spoilers, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizard_jizz/pseuds/lizard_jizz
Summary: nagito is doing not well, but this time he isn’t alone.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 27





	the last of these scars

**Author's Note:**

> tw! mentions and descriptions of self-harm.  
> i’m only posting this because i figured if it helped to comfort me it might help someone else lolz  
> btw i do not intend to romanticize self-harm. this is a way to cope. thank u  
> ^___^  
> also lowercase is intentional.

the room wasn’t always this dark. he didn’t think it was. he was sure it had been lighter. in all of the thousands of days he’d been here, today was definitely darker. his skin looked more pale, his bones seemed to protrude more. his blood seemed darker and it felt colder. it felt like water against his gray skin. but. maybe he was just used to the feeling.

hurt didnt hurt anymore. it was quick and rushed. he just wanted to feel something. anything. it didn’t matter if it was good or if it was the worst feeling in the world.

some part of him hoped that the scars would stop building. some part of him wanted everything to be okay so he wouldn’t have to hurt. but the loudest part of him was the part that wanted him dead.

“nagito?” a quiet voice sounded off as the light flicked on. “oh god, nagito!”

nagito dropped the bloody object in his hand and looked up. hajime was rushing over. he knelt down to him and looked up at him with big eyes.

“h-hajime.” nagito muttered. his eyes were cloudy and teary. he was too stuck in his own head to be able to see hajime.

he felt his warm hands touch his jagged arms. he blinked and looked down. he saw hajime looking at him for something. for some kind of response. a reason. something.

“i’m sorry.” nagito whimpered.

“god. nagito it’s okay. you don’t- um. you don’t have to apologize. are you okay?”

“i don’t know.”

the answer was obvious from giving one look at his scratched limbs, but nagito couldn’t bring himself to say he wasn’t okay.

“okay, um. let me ask mikan for some bandages or something. i’ll be right back.” hajime grabbed the object and quickly ran out of the room. nagito stared at the wall until he came back with a roll of gauze and medical tape.

he wrapped up nagito’s wounds and sat with him on the bed for a moment.

“hajime i-“

“it’s okay.”

“but you shouldn’t-“

“i want to.” he paused. “how long has it been like this?”

“long time. i- i don’t know.”

“i’m sorry.”

“please don’t apologize. this isn’t your fault it’s mine.”

“it’s not your fault. if i had known i- i should be sorry, nagito.”

thick, heavy tears started falling down nagito’s cheeks. he couldn’t stop crying. no matter how much he wiped his eyes, they stayed wet. hajime held out his arms and nagito fell into them. he let out loud cries against hajime’s shirt. he didn’t even care to apologize for getting tears and snot all over his shirt. he couldn’t stop crying.

“shhh. it’s okay, nagito. i’m- i’m here.” hajime didn’t know if he was the right person for this, but he was here now and he was going to try to be good to him.

“i’m sorry i’m so sorry i can’t do this hajime it’s so hard it’s so difficult i can’t take it i’m sorry i’m so sorry.” nagito sobbed.

“it’s okay. don’t apologize, it’s okay.” hajime murmured.

“i’m sorry i’m gonna- hahaha- i’m gonna ruin your shirt.” nagito laughed in a way to put his mask back on, but it was so weak against his wailing.

“it’s okay. i don’t care.” hajime tried to laugh along with him, but it didn’t come out as genuine.

nagito continued crying for a little bit longer. he tired himself out and sat up. he wiped his eyes and sniffled.

“better?” hajime tried to mimic nagito’s famous soft smile.

“i- i think so. a-apologies for this.”

“for what? don’t be sorry. it’s alright. i’ve told you it’s alright.”

they sat in silence for a moment. neither of them knew what to say.

“please don’t- um- hurt yourself again. just try not to. please?”

“i’ll try.”

“yeah?” he swallowed nervously. “do you wanna get something to e-“

nagito interrupted him with a kiss. hajime hesitantly returned it and leaned into it.

“sorry.” nagito looked down when he pulled back.

“ah. it’s okay. i- i didn’t hate it.” hajime chuckled.

“you- you didn’t hate it?”

“n-no.” he coughed. “can- can i kiss you again?”

“mhm.”

hajime leaned back in awkwardly. the kiss this time wasn’t a surprise. they took it slow this time. it was slow and sweet. hajime and nagito were both tired but it didn’t feel like it for a few seconds.

hajime was first to pull away this time. but he didn’t want to stop kissing nagito’s soft and battered lips.

“i-“

“don’t apologize. it’s okay.” hajime paused. “please tell someone if you’re hurting again. okay? you’re not alone. we’re all here for you.”

“i know it’s just- hard.”

“i know. but please. okay? i don’t want you to feel like this again. i want you to be okay.”

“okay, i’ll- i can try.”

“thank you.”

“also to answer your earlier question, maybe getting something to eat is a good idea.”

“i agree.” 

they walked to the kitchen, the sun was starting to set. mikan caught up to hajime and tapped him on the shoulder.

“h-how are those- uh- bandages working for you? are they- are they alright?” she asked quietly.

“they’re working just fine. thank you, mikan.”

“of course, you’re welcome, hajime.” she nodded and walked back to her room.

they continued walking to the kitchen. hajime took some left overs from food teruteru made earlier. he made them some tea and they sat and ate in a peaceful quiet.

the ocean waves murmured in the background, hushing the sea birds as it drug across the sand. the calls of the birds and other animals slowly died out as the sun fell and the sky darkened.

they’d finished eating and nagito grabbed hajime’s hand.

“can we- can we go to the beach? just until nighttime? then you can finally be rid of me. haha.” nagito asked nervously.

“of course.”

and so they walked down to the quiet beach. a familiar place, just like the rest of the islands. no one else was there, it was just as quiet as everywhere else. everyone was either in their rooms or paired off somewhere, like nagito and hajime were.

they sat down on the sand and looked into the ocean.

“it’s pretty.” nagito muttered. hajime glanced over and saw his eyes. they were different than they were in his room. they weren’t sad and empty, they weren’t clouded over and hazy. they were bright, even in the dim light. they were almost sparkling as he gazed into the reflection of the sun on the water.

“do you like the beach?” hajime asked.

“heh. not really. i just like the water. its- pretty.”

“it is pretty.”

they sat for another quiet moment.

“ah. sorry for dragging you out here hajime. we can go back if you like.” nagito turned to him and smiled.

“hey. it’s alright. i don’t mind staying here for a bit long-“

hajime was interrupted by the nighttime announcement.

“i guess we should go back then. maybe we can sit on the beach another time?” hajime smiled.

“if you wouldn’t mind.” nagito thought for a moment as they both stood up. “can i ask you a favor?”

“sure.” hajime said and brushed the sand off his jeans.

“if it wouldn’t be too much of a bother, would you mind if i- if i stayed with you for the night? i just don’t want to sleep in my room. i- i can sleep on the floor if you’d rather. although i know how horrible it would be for trash like me to-“

“that’s alright, nagito. i hope we won’t get in too much trouble for breaking a school regulation.”

“forgot about that. maybe monokuma will make an exception if i tell him i was planning to kill you.” he paused. “of course i don’t plan on it, i just-“

“i know. but yes maybe that will work.”

they started walking back, hajime latching his hand onto nagito’s.

hajime opened the door to his cabin and led them inside.

“w- where would you have me sleep?” nagito muttered.

“you can sleep on the bed.”

“with you?”

“if that’s alright with you.”

“yes that’s- um- that’s perfectly fine.” he cleared his throat. “do you mind if i shower?”

“fine by me.” hajime smiled sweetly. he waited for nagito to get into the shower. he sat for a moment, then took off his shoes and jeans. he undid his tie and cast it aside.

nagito walked out of the bathroom drying his hair with one hand and holding his jacket, pants, and shoes in the other. his bandages managed to stay on, though they might need to be replaced.

“ah, i hope you don’t mind me not wearing much. i can put my clothes back on if you prefer-“

“it’s okay, nagito. come lay down.” hajime pat the bed beside him. as he got closer hajime noticed the scars on his legs. he felt his chest get a bit heavier.

nagito sat beside him on the bed. they both moved to lay down. it was awkward for a second.

“here, just-“ he moved nagito gently onto his chest. “lay on me, alright? you’ll be more comfortable that way.”

nagito hesitantly leaned onto him. he carefully wrapped his arms around hajime and hajime did the same.

“thank you, hajime.”

“of course, nagito.”

“good night.”

“good night.”

they fell asleep. with the ocean in the background and the pattern of each other’s breathing, lulling them to sleep. they were both tired, maybe nagito more so than hajime, but both of them exhausted.

hajime really did care about him, not matter how much trouble he caused. he didn’t deserve to feel the way he did. hajime felt guilty for not being kinder to him previously. nothing he can do about the past though. he just needs to focus on the future, maybe now he can fix things with him, make him a friend.

he hoped those scars would be the last of his.


End file.
